


Strap It On

by naarna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Consent, Couple exploring kinks, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Kink Exploration, Morning Sex, No D/s dynamic, Not really BDSM, Pegging, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: For Draco's birthday, Hermione is willing to try something new...





	Strap It On

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little piece because my fickle muse wanted to explore an idea—it's just me exploring a kink that my mind was stuck on through the medium of a one-shot.
> 
> In addition, when writing them in an established relationship, I prefer to portray Draco and Hermione as equal partners, re-negotiating the terms every time in one way or another, neither is more dominant than the other. And that's why I wrote it that way.
> 
> Last but not least, **my thanks** :  
> a) to _AkaShika_ and _Michelle_ for proofreading the story and providing me with quite some insight.  <3
> 
> b) to _Debbie and Linda_ for helping me develop the idea. Love you, ladies! :-**
> 
> Now enjoy!

“Draco?” Hermione turned around between the shelves of the sex shop to find her fiancé who had apparently wandered off to check out another shelf.

It wasn't their first time here as they liked using toys to spice up their sex life, and their so-called _naughty drawer_ now contained an array of toys—her favourite was the small clit stimulator that enhanced her orgasm in missionary position. And Draco loved the anal plug she had given him for Christmas.

“Draco, come on.” Sighing, she checked the next aisle. “Have you found something?”

To her relief, she found him in the next aisle that had dildos and vibrators on display, as well as something he was inspecting with surprising interest.

She knew that look.

She knew the longing.

“Love, did you find something?” she asked, only to see him jump back and blush in embarrassment before he managed to gather himself.

“Just a new set of plugs... And you?”

She knew better than to bother him with questions right now, so she simply nodded in response to his question. “They have a new line of massage oils. The assistant said it would enhance the sensations...”

“You're already a loud, moaning mess with your stimulator,” he replied with a relieved sigh, playfully pulling her into a kiss. “But whatever makes you scream my name, love.”

She let out a low moan as he continued to place kisses and nibbles along her jawline, his hands slowly pulling her skirt up. Shopping for toys always seemed to make them a tiny bit horny and eager to immediately try out their newest purchases. “L-Let's go pay, Draco.”

“Quick shag?”

Damn, he was nibbling her sweet spot just below her jaw that made her go weak and agree to almost anything! Maybe today's shopping spree made them more than just a _tiny_ bit horny, because she could feel her labia throb with arousal at the sheer thought of having sex right there in this aisle.

But then, as arousing the thought was, she didn't want to get caught in an indecent position—the media already loved any saucy detail they could get their hands on ever since they had made their relationship public. And it had only become worse with the announcement of their engagement.

"When we're back home, okay?" she finally said, sighing when she heard him mumble against her throat in disappointment. "Please, I don't feel comfortable here!"

"Okay," he whispered after one last kiss to her jawline and stepped back. He didn't hide either the disappointment or the bulge in his trousers, but he nonetheless accepted her wish.

She reached for his hand to twine their fingers, smiling as he started drawing circles with his thumb on her wrist. "You know I love our sex, but I don't want to have pictures of us in the press just because we couldn't hold back. They would have a field day with it."

"You're right," he said with a soft smile, his disappointment changing into the usual ardent expression he wore when he was with her. "They don't need to know how devious you can be..."

She swatted him gently on the arm with her free hand, but couldn't hold back a laugh; she would never admit it to anyone else, but he was right—and she knew he loved her for it. "Idiot."

"Let's go pay, then. I want to see how fast I can turn you into a mess... Haven't eaten you out properly in a while."

Her knees went weak as he leaned in and breathed those last words into her ear, even nibbled her lobe until she couldn't hold back a low, desperate moan. Damn him and his wicked tongue!

With a devious smile, he straightened up and then turned towards the end of the aisle, gently pulling her with him. "Come on, my love. The sooner we pay, the sooner we're home."

 

Later that night, Hermione lay comfortably tired in Draco's arms after their latest round of lovemaking. It was her favourite position to fall asleep, feeling protected and loved. “Draco?”

“Hm?” he asked in a sleepy murmur, pulling her gently closer.

“Can I ask you something? It's been on my mind all afternoon.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Do you miss being with men?” she asked but immediately winced at the bluntness of her question. She held her breath as she waited for him to answer, but there was only silence, which made her feel nervous. So, with a hopefully affirming smile, she turned around to look at him. “I won't be mad if you don't want to answer, okay? I'm just curious about something.”

He blinked at her, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Are you questioning us?”

“No,” she replied with a firm shake of her head. “You did tell me that you're bi, and that you had a few dates with men–”

“I love you, and I don't want anyone else–”

“It's not that, okay? I never doubted your love because I feel cherished by you every single day,” she replied, smiling softly at the kiss he placed on her forehead.

“Then why did you ask?”

She cupped his cheek, her thumb running softly over the skin, following the lines around his lips and chin. “The strap-ons. I saw that you were interested, even had that longing look in your eyes you only get when you miss something... Do you want _that_?”

For long seconds, Draco didn't say anything, but she could see that his mind was racing, trying to figure out what to say. He finally nodded, just as she opened her mouth to say something comforting; she was simply relieved at his response, it was hard enough for him.

“Sex with you is great, my love,” he said, his voice slightly shaking, which he tried to cover with clearing his throat. “It's just that when I saw them, I was reminded of someone who... He was a top, and it felt _great_ with him. Maybe I just miss that feeling a bit.”

She reached for his hand to hold it. “I guess the plugs aren't quite the same thing, hm?”

There was relief in his smile as he shook his head. “But I’d rather miss that than risk losing you...”

Her heart melting at his admission, she captured his lips in a soft, comforting kiss. They had discussed their previous dates and relationships in their effort to be honest with each other—it had helped her trust him and his feelings for her. And she always appreciated when he made the effort to overcome his fear of feeling too vulnerable to tell her the truth about his wishes and needs.

“Love you too, my dragon.”

* * *

 

Hermione used the opportunity of him being away for business in the following week to go back to the sex shop. She had already done quite extensive research into anything related to male anal sex and its various aspects, such as different techniques and the importance of proper preparation.

It was all done for Draco's birthday which was fast approaching because she wanted to surprise him with it.

“Coming alone this time?” the shop assistant asked with a knowing smirk as Hermione entered their favourite sex shop. The assistant was a witch close to her own age, only she could be described as a _free spirit_ , and Hermione liked the fire in her eyes and the wit she often displayed; she just couldn't remember her name.

“Yes, it's supposed to be a surprise.”

“Anything specific in mind?” The assistant straightened up and came to the front of the desk. “Anything I can show you? Although you know most of the stuff already.”

Hermione briefly blushed at the last sentence and then nodded. “Strap-ons. We saw them last time.”

“I see...” The shop assistant indicated to follow her and led the way to the upstairs floor.

“I mean I did a lot of research, but–”

“But nothing beats the knowledge of a shop assistant, right?”

Moments later, they arrived in the aisle with the strap-ons, making Hermione blush once more as she remembered the short fumbling intermezzo during their last joined visit. “I'm just not sure which one would work for us.”

“Don't worry. We have almost everything here.” The assistant smiled friendly and pointed at the row on top. “Those are for beginners. The dildo is a bit smaller to make it easier for the man to take them in. But a lot of people quickly change to a bigger dildo once they figured things out.”

“He... He has previous experiences with men.” Hermione was sure she was red all over from divulging that little bit of information.

“Oh.” The assistant nodded in understanding, a wink in the corner of her eye. “And you bought a few plugs, as far as I remember. Let me see.”

Hermione watched her go through a few models, growing more and more nervous because it started to dawn on her that she was about to make it real, that they would really do this.

“Ah yes. I think _this one_ might work for you both.” The assistant held up a model, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

After a quick shake of her head, Hermione took the strap-on in her hands to have a closer look. The dildo seemed to be about the size of the anal plugs Draco sometimes used, just more pliant. On top of that, it seemed easily replaceable with another one. But the most intriguing part was the plugs where her vagina would be; she felt a little anticipating surge of arousal flutter in her lower abdomen.

“Looks like I hit your taste,” the assistant said with a small smirk. “The fabric is washable, so it shouldn't be a problem to clean it. In addition, seeing the length of your fingers, I'd add a prostate massager to your basket, just to be sure.”

“Have you done it before?” Hermione asked, still feeling nervous about it, but her curiosity was winning now. Oh, she was so looking forward to surprising Draco.

Going through the massagers that were on display just next to the strap-ons, the assistant nodded before pulling one of the packages from the shelf and turning to face Hermione.

“I recommend everyone the same thing—take your time stretching him, with lots and lots of lube, and that he should do one of those deep cleaning spells to make sure he's as clean as he can be before you start. Just take your time figuring things out, and don't worry too much if it feels weird to be the one _doing the fucking_ for once.”

“Thanks.” Curious, Hermione checked the package of the massager the assistant handed her. She never considered her fingers to be small or short, but the massager was still longer, making sure to reach the prostate. It seemed like a good idea to add it to her purchases.

“He's lucky to have you... Now anything else I might interest you in?”

* * *

 

Draco's birthday fell on a Friday this year, and they both had to go in for work.

“Love, I really have to get up now,” Hermione protested weakly when he kept her from leaving the bed. His kisses all down her neck and shoulders were too damn enticing to remain strong and not just give in.

“It's my birthday, you don't need to work today,” he murmured against the skin on her back.

“Yeah, when it's a national holiday...” However, her resistance was melting against the touch of his lips, but she still had to attend that annoying department meeting that she just couldn't miss. “A quick shag is all you get because I really need to go to work.”

“Thanks.” And without any further delay, he pulled down her shorts to get better access to her arse and further intimate parts. His fingers quickly found the onset of her labia and teased her mercilessly until she impatiently wiggled out of her shorts and spread her legs to give him even further access.

“Bend over for me, love?”

Hermione shuddered at his husky voice, only to gasp as he pushed a finger inside. “Y-Yes!”

“Good.”

She whimpered in disappointment as he removed his finger, but then shifted onto her hands and knees as promised, shivering at the feel of her bared vulva in the air.

“Oh fuck!” she exclaimed in a surprised gasp when she felt Draco place a small bead against her clit; moments later, she realised that it was her stimulator, currently on the lowest level and small enough to stay in place with an adapted Sticking Charm.

Her mind now focused on that delicious feeling, she lowered her upper body, purring as he stroked over her arse, slapping it gently. She could hear him breathe heavily behind her, and it only added to the arousal already cruising through her veins.

“Draco, please...”

“You look so gorgeous when you present yourself like this, love.” Draco placed a hand on her arse, while the other brushed over her back before he finally took hold of her hips.

Hermione could feel the tip of his cock tease the entrance to her vagina, causing her to moan loudly. By now, she was craving him to enter her with one swift move, to stop teasing her. “Just... Just take me already. I need you.”

That was all the encouragement Draco needed, as he entered just as she had longed for, setting up a quick pace. “Fuck, Hermione!”

Reaching between her legs, Hermione upped the level of her clit stimulator before she let herself fall into the sensations of him pounding into her and her clit being massaged deeply. She was a moaning mess in a very short time, and she loved it—loved every single moment of it.

“I'm so close,” Draco moaned, thrusting deep and hard into her. “But I want you to come first–”

“Stimulator,” Hermione mumbled, unable to say more as far as she was gone already. But it was enough, and she moaned loudly into the sheets as he managed to up the level. She was gone as soon as he continued pounding into her, even from a slightly different angle to hit her in the right spot.

Her orgasm was fast approaching, almost taking her by surprise when it came.

“Fuck yes! Draco!”

She pulled him with her over the edge, as he came inside her with a few deep thrusts, causing her to cry out in pleasure because it only added to her high, even prolonged that blissful moment of floating in what felt like a different sphere.

She breathed deeply when her orgasm started to ebb away, feeling a small loss when he pulled out, even though he kept caressing her back and sides. She whimpered as he set about to remove the stimulator, but then chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on her arse in response to her whimper.

“You're really beautiful when you're like this, all spent and full.” He sat down next to her as she let herself fall to the side, facing him.

“Feels good. But I'm glad I'm on the potion right now. We haven't discussed children yet.”

“That's something for when we're married, love.” He leaned down to give her a kiss. “But I love the thought of you having it inside you.”

She chuckled at his words; he normally had his possessive side under control, but when it came out in moments like this, she found it endearing. “I need to take a shower, I'm afraid. They won't like me smelling like sex when I'm in that meeting.”

“Pity.”

“Give me my shorts.”

He eagerly Summoned the requested piece of clothing and handed it to her. “What...?”

She grabbed them from his hand and quickly put them on, and then finally got up to her feet. The shorts turned slightly wet where her still slick labia met the fabric, and she couldn't help but rub those spots a bit, smirking as he watched her. “I really wish I could keep them on...”

Draco groaned in response and set out to catch her for another round, but she quickly stepped back to get out of his reach.

“Instead, they are for you,” she said, wiggling out of her shorts once more. “I really need to go take a shower, or I'll run late.”

 

When Hermione came back out of the shower, refreshed and her hair piled into a lazy bun, the bedroom was empty, but she could hear noises coming from the kitchen. She smiled as she heard him hum a melody—barely anyone knew that he loved doing that when preparing food.

As she turned towards her wardrobe to pick out the clothes for the day, she noticed an envelope lying on the bed with his handwriting. She couldn't help but smile as she picked it up—it was _his_ birthday after all, and he still had a small present _for her_.

 

_I love you_  
_And I consider myself damn lucky_  
_To have you in my life._

_Let's escape over the weekend_  
_Because that's all I wish for on my birthday_  
_To spend time with you,_

_Your dragon_

Her heart melted at his words, because she hadn't expected anything like that. She giggled in a brief surge of excitement as she saw the reservation details for the most ridiculously expensive Muggle hotel on the French Riviera for two nights.

It was indeed an escape—from the ever overly interested wizarding world, even their friends and families to some extent, as the excitement about their wedding plans grew with every single day. The Muggle world was perfect for such a short escape to catch their breaths.

“My dragon,” she whispered softly as she put the envelope on her nightstand to finally get dressed because she was getting even closer to being late for work.

Once dressed, she used the opportunity of Draco out of the room to place her own present on the bed, knowing that she would blow his mind with it. Just as he had blown her mind with his getaway surprise.

 

“Enough time for a coffee, love?” Draco asked when she finally entered the kitchen, taking a bite from a slice of toast covered in jam. He had stuffed in her shorts at his back, and they were peeking out of his pyjama bottoms as a teasing memory of their quick morning intermezzo.

“Yes,” she replied with a grin, only to be handed a small cup with the perfect amount of milk in it. Taking the first sip, she watched him over the rim of the cup, in all his relaxed gorgeousness—hair playfully dishevelled, the lightest of stubbles on his chin, and a tiny spot of jam clinging to his cheek just above the corner of his mouth.

He seemed happy.

“You're not going in for work today?” she asked as she put down her cup, licking the last drop from her lips.

“Later. They will survive without me for a couple of hours.”

Hermione checked the clock on the wall and sighed; she really had to leave now. If it hadn't been for that damn meeting, she might have taken the whole day off. Instead, she approached him for a hug and a kiss as it had become their ritual in the morning.

“I saw the envelope on the bed,” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands brushing through his strands. “I can't wait to come back and pack my things for the weekend.”

“You won't need much,” he replied with a smirk and placed a peck on her lips.

“Idiot.” She laughed at his implied plans and captured his lips in a full kiss, enjoying the sweet taste of jam that still lingered there—apricot, his favourite. “But it's not because of what I asked you last week, is it?”

He shook his head and leaned his forehead against hers. “I'm just not in the mood to have a big party, that's all. We're invited to so many social events throughout the year—and with the wedding planning on top of it—that I want to get away for a few days. Just relax and spend time with you. _Just_ you.”

She smiled, letting her fingers brush against his neck and the onset of his hair. “I like that thought.”

“I thought you would.”

Enjoying a few moments of comfortable silence in his arms, she took a deep breath. He still wore that faint scent of sex on him, sending a small, arousing surge through her.

However, to keep any renewed desire from taking over, she let go of him, but not without one last peck on his lips, even if it was just to get another taste of the apricot jam. “Happy Birthday, my love. I need to go now, but there's a small surprise on the bed for you. I hope you like it.”

“Thanks, but you didn't have to–”

“Draco, it's _your birthday_!” she replied with a chuckle before turning around to leave the kitchen with a heavy sigh. At the door, she turned around once more, throwing him a last kiss. “Have a great day... I'll be home as soon as I can.”

“And you kick their arses!”

* * *

 

Only a couple of hours after the godforsaken meeting, Hermione found herself in the lobby of the expensive Muggle hotel on the French Riviera, with Draco checking them in rather impatiently. He wanted to get to their room as fast as possible because her present had not only blown his mind, as she had hoped, it had also made him rather eager to try it immediately.

Seemingly endless moments later, they finally found themselves on the floor to their suite, with Hermione trying to keep up with Draco's hurried pace.

“Slow down, Draco. We have all night...”

He simply shook his head in amused disbelief at her words as he pushed the key card into the slot in the door to their suite; he stepped aside to let her enter first.

“Gods, Draco! This is beautiful!” Hermione slowly stepped into the suite, taking in all the lavish details of the room, from the fabrics to the furniture to the mirrors. It was pure luxury.

However, she didn't get too far as Draco grabbed her hand to turn her towards him. “Not as beautiful as you...”

She didn't protest at all when he pulled her into a deep kiss, devouring her as he pinned her against the wall. His kisses were hot and addictive, claiming everything she had to offer; she started to feel lightheaded and a need for more was rising in her.

To encourage him further, she let her hand slip beneath his trousers, only to find that he wasn't wearing any briefs, and she delighted in the deep moans she could elicit from him with her scratches and teasing strokes between his arse cheeks.

“Again,” he demanded against her lips as she finally brushed over his hole, lingering for a moment with added pressure.

“You'll have my fingers there soon.” She teased his hole once more, feeling him forcibly relax the muscles. She had prepared him before for his anal plugs, but that was nothing compared to what she was going to do to him tonight.

The knock on the door put an end to their first round of teasing and playing around, but it only heightened the anticipation because it could only be the bellboy with their suitcases; all their toys were packed into hers and they couldn't wait to unpack them.

Hermione leaned her head back and took a deep breath as he pulled away; she could see the sheer desire that had darkened his eyes, and it was hot. “I'll deal with him... Though I might need your purse for the tip.”

Licking his lips, he nodded and stepped back to reach for the small purse he always had with him when travelling in the Muggle world. “I'll check the bed.”

After one last gaze at his back as he walked over, she opened the door to let the bellboy into the entrance area—he had a polite smile and a little wink in the corner of his eyes, like someone who had seen all kinds of people.

“Just place them on the table over there, please.” She pointed at the table at the entrance to the living room area with a smile. They made a point of tipping generously, as it made for a much better service, but she still struggled to figure out the right amount to give the staff.

“ _Yes_ , Madame.” The bellboy was quick but careful about placing the suitcases as she wished, and then turned back to her with his polite smile still in place, holding his hand out discreetly; as it was custom in places like this, he made a small bow as he received his tip. “Merci beaucoup, Madame.”

Hermione was more than glad when the bellboy finally left again, the interruption was already too long for her taste. Without further hesitation, she opened her suitcase to fish out the little bag with their toys and the strap-on.

 

Draco had already removed his shirt when she joined him in the bedroom, his trousers unbuttoned and hanging loosely from his hips. “Finally.”

She smirked at his impatient tone and placed the opened bag on the bed; she didn't even have to turn around to face him, as he embraced her from behind, covering her shoulder and neck with hot kisses while his hands brushed the undersides of her breasts.

Briefly closing her eyes, she leaned into his touches, even arching her back as he massaged her breasts harder. In addition, she could feel him grind his erection into her, which caused her to moan lowly.

But as much as she loved his eagerness tonight, they had other plans. So, with a sigh, she pulled away a couple of inches, immediately missing the feel of his body pressed against her back. “H-How do you want to do it?”

After a last soft kiss on her neck, he placed his chin on her shoulder. “You know I'm already happy that you want to try it...”

“It's my birthday gift,” she replied, lifting her hand to brush over his head, letting strands of his hair run through her fingers. “But I've never done this before, so you do need to tell me what to do. And you need to be clean down there.”

He kissed her cheek gently, close to her ear. “I don't think I've ever been _this_ clean. But as much as I look forward to it, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, okay?”

“I prepped you before, so it's not _completely new._ ”

“I love you.”

His words were mostly whispered against her skin, but they felt like praise to Hermione, and she could hear the appreciation in his voice. It made her feel confident enough about it.

“Foreplay usually helps,” he continued with a teasing tone, slowly pulling her top up. “And you get to be on top for it.”

“I get to tease you mercilessly?” She lifted her arms to let him pull her top over her head, only to have her bra follow it into the corner, both items discarded almost carelessly. But then she turned around and, using her momentum, she switched their spots, so that he was now standing with his back to the bed.

Draco let himself fall on the bed, his arms outstretched as he smiled lazily. The bulge in his opened trousers was more than evident, and his cock close to escaping his trousers as hardened as it already was.

Eager to see him naked, she pulled his trousers off before climbing on top of him. Once positioned, they resumed their previous heavy making out, with her roaming all over his body and attending to all those sweet spots with kisses and little soft bites, making sure to pay attention to his cock as well.

“Hermione,” he husked a short while later, his fingers digging into her hair to get her attention. “Let's go to the next step...”

She stopped her strokes on his cock and looked up, licking her lips but her brows furrowed slightly; her expression, however, softened as she saw him nod. After a deep breath, because she had been pretty into working him up, especially focusing on his cock because she simply loved its feel in her hand as it hardened and slickened with precome.

However, she moved away to get the things she would need now from the bag while he, lying on his back, propped his arse up with several pillows.

“Are you comfortable like that? Holding your knees?” she asked, as she watched him put his legs up to facilitate access to his hole; in addition, she saw his cock twitch repeatedly as it lay on his stomach. For her, this was an uncommon sight, and she understood at that moment that he trusted her deeply enough to allow her to see him in such a vulnerable position.

“I'll be fine. Just use enough lube.”

She held up the bottle and saw a broad smile brighten his face. “I brought your favourite... I'm not exactly sure how far inside I can reach with my fingers, though. You know, for the prostate and stuff.”

He leaned back as she covered her hand with lube, forcing himself to relax and get ready for her to enter his body.

“Ready?”

“Hermione!” He laughed, his body shaking for a few seconds. “I've been ready for this ever since I unwrapped your present! Just be careful with the first push, okay?”

She nodded, and then kneeled down in front of him, placing her hand on his perineum with the top of her middle finger covering his hole. She brushed over the muscles, delighting in his small moans of pleasure. Just hearing those were worth everything, so she very carefully and very slowly pushed her finger inside.

“Yes!” He gasped loudly at the intrusion, eyes closing as he sucked in a deep breath; she felt his muscles clench around her finger as he adapted to the intrusion. Eventually, he nodded and opened his eyes again. “Go on.”

Trying to be as careful as possible, she continued working him with her finger, which she could move in and out more easily with each push. He let her know how much he liked it with small moans and encouraging words.

“Fuck yes!”

She startled at his sudden exclamation, but then repeated her last push, going in as deep as she could—she had found his prostate. “You like that, hm?”

He nodded vigorously, currently unable to utter anything but a string of desperate moans in response to her massaging his prostate.

“Second finger?”

“Merlin, yes!”

The more she saw him enjoy her motions and prostate massages, whenever she pushed in deep enough to reach it, the more she relaxed and enjoyed pleasuring him like this. Maybe they could do this more often?

“More,” he whimpered soon, utterly desperate now. “Third one, _please_!”

She complied; after adding some more lube, she was surprised at how easily his hole accepted the added finger. As she kept moving her fingers in and out, he let himself get lost in the sheer sensation of it, uttering an endless string of moans and little nothings.

“Oh, fuck!” he suddenly exclaimed, looking at her all tensed up, his eyes blackened with desire. “Stop now, please. I'm too close...”

She nodded after studying him for a second with furrowed brows, and finally pulled her fingers out. She could see his hole clench for a few more moments—it was weirdly fascinating to watch. “That good?”

“That good, yes.” Chuckling briefly, he leaned back and let go of his legs to stretch them. “You need help with the strap-on?”

“Maybe with the plug for me.” With a slightly nervous smile, but mostly anticipating the next step, she climbed off the bed to put on the strap-on. And to her relief, he did help her with placing the plug in her vagina, but not without teasing her with a few well-placed strokes between her labia.

When the device was finally sitting comfortably on her hips, he cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss, surprisingly ardent and loving. “You're absolutely fantastic for doing this, you know that?”

“Thanks,” she whispered, her cheeks blushing. As she moved her hips, she could feel the plug move inside her, and she couldn't help but moan a little at the sensation. It was too good. “You choose the position, my love.”

With a teasing smirk, he changed to his hands and knees, presenting himself similarly to her position only this morning. With one hand, he separated his cheeks so that she found his hole more easily.

She covered her hands and then the dildo with a considerable amount of lube, even applied some to his hole, causing him to moan and shiver in anticipation. He was definitely ready for her. “I can't exactly feel you now, so tell me what you need...”

He nodded and pushed his hips towards her as an invitation. “I'll be fine.”

Careful, she finally pushed the head of the dildo inside, hearing him gasp at the intrusion and suddenly become completely still. “You okay?”

“Yes!” he replied, slightly breathless. “Just the size. Perfect.”

When he finally nodded as a sign for her to continue, she pushed in further, watching him for signs of pain, but all she could hear were deep moans and gasps. The shop assistant was right, it was definitely weird to be _doing the fucking_ this time—it was a completely new experience being the one penetrating their partner instead of being the one penetrated.

After a few more slow pushes in and out, Hermione eventually found a rhythm that seemed to work for both of them. Draco had let his upper body fall on the bed, grabbing the sheets where he could, moaning loudly every time she hit his prostate; meanwhile, her plug dug into her with just the right pressure, so that she was enjoying the ride just as much as he did.

“Harder,” he whimpered, pleading helplessly. “I-I'm so close. _Please_.”

Holding tight to his hips, she intensified her thrusts, even increased the pace, and she had him scream her name repeatedly as she kept hitting his prostate—she never knew it would be the most delicious sound she had ever heard.

He came after a few more thrusts, lost in moans and completely still except for light jerking moves as he spilled onto the sheets.

She was close to her own orgasm, so goddamn close, but she managed to pull out instead; she was afraid to hurt him if she continued to chase her own release. Even if she didn't finish, it was worth it all when she saw his happy, spent face.

“Thank you,” he said, crumpling to his side, not caring about the mess beneath him. With a content smile, he reached out. “That was great.”

She nodded, fingering to get the strap-on off, but her fingers were trembling from the pent-up arousal, from being so damn close to the edge. It was a small relief when he helped her open the fastener and then even pulled it off her.

“Come here, my love.” He pulled her closer so that she came to lie next to him, enjoying the soft fingers caressing her skin everywhere, wandering lower and lower until he reached her clit.

As she spread her legs—because, Merlin be damned, she did need that release!—she pulled him into a kiss, still hungry and eager to devour his mouth as he circled her clit with more and more pressure.

It didn't take her long to reach her orgasm as well. It rolled through her with surprising intensity, and she let herself fall into the momentary blissful abyss. It was the perfect ending to such a unique experience!

“Best birthday ever,” he murmured lazily as she came back down, his hand now resting on her lower belly. “Perfect.”

“Glad you liked it,” she replied, all content and utterly too lazy to move. “I don't mind doing it again another time.”

“Thanks.” He pressed a grateful kiss to her temple. “I hope I can give you something just as good for your birthday.”

“We could elope that day? Just do a trip to Scotland and get married there. Your mother would be shocked as hell.”

“We'll see.”

“Yeah, we'll see.”

After one last kiss on his lips, she relaxed against his form and closed her eyes to doze a bit, content in her afterglow.


End file.
